feathers across
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: seekor bangau berterima kasih pada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya? tsubomi dan shuuya menikah dan hidup bahagia ,tetapi kebahagiaan mereka hancur ketika mengetahui shuuya sakit... nggak pandai bikin summary *tampang watados*


_** feathers across**_

disclimer Shizen no Take-P  
dinilai: T  
terinfirasi Ratus Rin Rin _ Len -Feather Across The Seasons

pair kanokido  
happy reading ,typo,ooc,tanda baca berserakan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**musim dingin**

disuatu desa terpencil...disuatu tempat...dimana butiran salju berguguran ,mewarnai bukit-bukit menjadi putih.  
Sepasang suami istri ,dirumah kecil mereka...saling berhimpitan pada malam musim salju.

"pada saat kita bertemu dulu pun sedang musim salju" sang suami berkata dengan senyuman ,yukata kelabu yang dipakainya tampak sedikit kebesaran. Rambut pirang dan mata kucingnya tampak selaras dengan kimono merah dan rambut hijau sang istri.

"kau memberikan sebuah senyuman padaku saat itu" sang istri berkata sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami.

sang suami hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil.

* _Flasback_

dimusim yang sama beberapa tahun lalu ,seorang gadis berambut hijau kini berdiri dalam diam didepan pintu sebuah rumah ,gaun pernikahan kuno dizaman yang kuno pula tak menghilangkan kecantikannya.

'Tok tok tok' gadis itu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dan tak lama kemudia pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tersenyum lembut yang merupakan pemilik rumah tersebut.

"tsubomi...kau sudah datang ,silakan masuk" kata sang pemuda kepada gadis yang dipanggilnya tsubomi tadi ,tsubomi masuk kerumah barunya itu dengan rona merah dan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya yang cantik.

"terima kasih telah menerima saya sebagai istri anda tuan shuuya" kata tsubomi dengan membuka kerudungnya.

* _Flasback end_ *

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** musim semi**

tsubomi dengan senang bernyanyi bersama burung yang bersiul.

"suaramu sangatlah indah" shuuya berkata dengan lembut pada tsubomi yang dibalasan dengan senyum indah.

* **Tsubomi pov** *

"suaramu sangatlah indah" kau mengatakannya padaku  
dan dengan kata-kata itu saja ,membuatku sangat senang.

"jika suatu hari ,suara indahku ini menghilang...apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" aku bertanya dengan tatapan ragu dan berharap.

"tentu saja" kau berkata dengan tersenyum lemah lembut ,aku menitihkan air mata bahagia dan tanganmu yang besar itu mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

* _Flasback_

seorang pemuda kini berjalan pulang ditengah senja ,matahari kini tertutupi awan musim dingin  
tampa memperdulikan dinginnya udara dia terus berjalan sambil memikul tumpukan kayu.

ditengah perjalanan ,tiba-tiba dia melihat seekor burung bangau yang terjerat sebuah tali ,burung itu terus meronta-ronta berharap agar ikatan tali itu terlebas dari kakinya.

'oh...kami-sama ,tolong bantu aku...jika ada seorang yang mau membantuku ,aku akan sangat berterimah kasih sekali padanya' sang bangau berkata dalam hati sambil menitihkan air mata yang bersinar karna pantulan sinar matahari yang samar-samar.

pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata kucing itu pun merasa iba akan burung bangau indah tersebut ,bulunya seputih salju dan matanya seindah bulan ditambah gerakannya yang berniat meronta malah menambah keanggunan dan kecantikan mahluk itu.

'"apa kau butuh bantuan? oh kesian sekali kau...sini aku bantu" pemuda itu pun membantu sang burung bangau.

.

.

kini sang burung sudah terlepas dari jeratan tali yang merupakan perangkap tersebut ,dia menari dengan anggun diangkasa lalu berlalu terbang.

'terima kasih tuan...aku akan membalas jasa anda suatu hari nanti' itulah yang dikatakan sang burung dalam hati sambil berlalu terbang.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**musim panas**

satu daun gugur saat sore hari dimusim panas ini ,kau terjatuh sakit  
rumah tangga yang miskin ini ,tidak dapat membayar obat untuk menyembuhkannya.

dihari-hari berikutnya ,aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menenun  
aku tak akan membiarkan nyawamu gugur seperti daun musim semi yang hidup dengan singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**musim gugur**

tangisan jangkrik-jangkrik menandai berakhirnya musim panas.

"jari-jarimu sangatlah indah" kau mengatakannya padaku sambil memegang erat tanganku yang terluka ini ,tapi punyamu sangatlah dingin.

"jika suatu saat ,aku tidak mempunyai jari yang indah ini ,apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" aku berkata sambil memelukmu dari belakang ,membiarkah wajahku bertumpu dipunggungmu dan menangis.

"tentu saja" kau berkata sambil terbatuk-batuk dan tangan besarmu mengusap-usap tanganku yang terluka ini.

siang dan malam tidak berhenti dari menenun

"ah...angin matahari terbenam"

'cepat-cepat ,aku harus cepat-cepat membeli obatnya' hatiku berkata

"ayunkan buah api yang sangat membusuk"

'tinggal sedikit lagi ,hanya sedikit lagi sebelum daun musim ini gugur' aku berlari pulang kerumah sambil membawa obat untuknya didalam pelukanku

"sampai itu terjadi"

'sampai jari ini tidak bergerak...sampai aku kehabisan bulu' aku menangis ditengah malam ,berdoa akan kesembuhan dirinya ,tiba-tiba saja ingatan memoriku bersamanya kembali terulang.

daun terakhir telah gugur dimusim ini ,setetes darahku juga telah jatuh ke tanah.

"jika suatu hari...aku tidak lagi seorang manusia...apakah kau masih akan tetap mencintaiku?" aku berkata pada malam sepi ,sambil terus menangis dengan lembut aku mencabut bulu terakhirku ini sendirian.

kebenaran yang aku takuti...pergi dan tak bisa dikatakan

* _End pov_ *

.

.

* _Shuuya pov_ *

"tentu saja" aku berkata sambil tersenyum

"aku akan berjanji...akan memelukmu saat kamu telah kehilangan sayap" aku yang berupa arwah sekarang memeluk tsubomi dan berkata sambil berbisik ditelinganya

"dan burung bangau yang telah terbang dengan indah pada hari itu ,aku tidak akan melupakannya dan akan terus mengingatnnya"

"dan seperti biasanya...Aku mencintaimu...Tsubomi"

END

R&amp;R?


End file.
